un gran secreto
by isa96magica
Summary: en una agencia de detectives se encuentra una ex agente y sus amigos que trataran de encontrar a un ladron que robo una joya importarte e evitar que robe las 2 restantes sin saber que ocultan un gran secreto
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

_en una agencia de detectives que ayudan a la gente pero esta gente no sabe de ellos a excepcion de los mas poderosos y ricos_

_ISABEL ex integrante de esta organizacion tiene 22 años empeso a los 8 siendo la mas joven_

_LYSANDRO integrsnte de 23 años y actual lider, es el ex novio de Isabel, es bastante bueno en las misiones_

_ARMIN y (compañera) son integrantes expertos en diseñar los objetos y las armas para las misiones_

_KENTIN Y (compañera) expertos en lucha se ancargan de algunas misiones y de entrenar a los nuevos_

_ALEXY (podemos ponerle compañera o compañero) se encarga de los disfraces para las misiones_

_LEIGH (podemos dejarle a Rosalya o ponerle compañera nueva) asignan las misiones, son los ojos y oidos de la oganizacion_

_NATHANIELy (compañera) son las personas mas ricas del mundo, se les robo un objeto muy importante para ellos, parecen personas normales pero enrealidad tienen un gran secreto_

_CASTIEL Y (compañera) personas normales o eso se cree ocultan un gran secreto, hay rumores de que tienen un hijo pero nunca se a confirmado_

* * *

Todo era normal en el mundo o eso parecía en todas partes se daba la noticia del gran ladrón apodado el invisible había sido arrestado pero esa fue toda la información de ese día ya que se desconocía como lo atraparon y ¿Quién? O ¿Quiénes lo atraparon?

* * *

**hola bueno se que este no es un capitulo pero es porque me di cuenta que no podre subirlo hasta tener a las participantes asi que ¿quieren participar? dejenme su ficha tratare de tener el primer capitulo en cuanto tenga las fichas  
**

**NOMBRE-**

**EDAD- (tiene que ser una edad de 22 a 30 años)**

**CARACTERISTICAS- (cabello, ojos etc.)**

**FORMA DE SER-**

**CHICO- (todos estan disponibles a excepcion de Lysandro) (pd: pueden escojer a Leigh en caso de no ser asi se quedara con Rosalya) (pd2: pueden escojer a Alexy en caso de no ser asi yo le pondre su pareja)**

**bueno eso es todo recuerden que este fue el finc por el que mas votaron los otros dos los subire pero solo el primer capitulo y quedaran pausados hasta terminar los demas**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola primeramente les dire que no sabia si subir el primer capitulo ya que todavia queria dar una semana para las fichas pero a la vez tenia ganas de escribirlo y solo escoji una ficha que es de m3xiiii el chico que le toco es Leigh**

**otra cosita en este finc intentare poner un poquito de fantasia, misterio, terror etc**

**sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

Todo era normal en el mundo o eso parecía en todas partes se daba la noticia del gran ladrón apodado el invisible había sido arrestado pero esa fue toda la información que se día ya que se desconocía como lo atraparon y ¿Quién? O ¿Quiénes lo atraparon?

DIAS ANTES

-segura que aquí será el próximo objetivo del invisible- dijo un joven de 22 años y ojos bicolor

-desconfías de mi Lys- dijo la chica de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y largo con ojos cafés

LYS-no pero que el próximo objetivo sea esta casa que ha estado abandonada por años

ISA- pero tiene una gran joya en su interior y si no me equivoco este es su objetivo

Isabel

No puedo fallar en mis investigaciones si ese ladrón a robado los más grandes tesoros de cada país, estado etc robara el que está aquí en esta casa que lleva varios años sin habitar desde que la familia murió de manera extraña se dice que en ella hay fantasmas pero solo son mitos nada de eso existe pero si estoy en lo correcto el invisible no sospechara de nada ya que nadie se acercaría a este lugar o eso es lo que cree

ISA- bien Lys es hora de entrar y poner el plan en marcha

LYS- bien, si te asustas con los fantasmas no dudes en venir conmigo yo te protegeré y abrasare

ISA- los fantasmas no existen pero no te preocupes terminando este trabajo podremos estar juntos todo lo que quieras

Isabel

Lys y yo somos novios desde que tenía 18 años y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y espero duremos mucho más tiempo juntos y porque no, tener una pequeña familia como me gustaría eso

LYS- en que piensa mi princesa

ISA- solo pensaba que en el futuro me gustaría tener una familia

LYS- ¿una familia? Conmigo

ISA- no con el bipolar de Castiel, claro que contigo mi príncipe

Se escuchó un ruido

ISA- que fue eso no creo que el invisible haiga llegado ya, iré a investigar

LYS- ten cuidado

Lys

Una familia pensar en esas palabras se me hacen imposibles mientras tenga este trabajo muchos deben de decir que no es peligroso pero si lo es que seamos detectives tiene muchos peligros y para mi es imposible esa palabra familia y creo que mi princesa no lo sabe y pronto desaparecerá ese hermoso sueño y tendré que verla sufrir, no quiero eso mi princesa no debe sufrir tiene que cumplir sus sueños ya perdió el de estudiar música no quiero que pierda otro

Isa

Fui directamente donde se escuchó ese ruido pero al entrar en la habitación no había nadie así que me di la vuelta para regresar y algo me golpeo mire el suelo y había una vela cuando me agache para agarrarla escuche una voz diciendo** fuera de aquí** cuando me levante vi algo que no me esperaba eso que veía era un fantasma pero no me causaba terror en realidad era una linda chica de cabello negro de melena media con una coleta, sus ojos son grandes con pestañas largas y de color azul muy claro y en su cuello tiene una cadena de plata con una piedra de color azul y verde si mal no recuerdo esa es la joya que el invisible quiere

FANTASMA- (seria)fuera de aquí si no quieres morir

ISABEL- (no dejaba de mirarla) lo siento pero tengo una misión que cumplir si no te importa podrías dejar de hacer ruidos y darme tu cadena

FANTASMA- (sorprendida) no tienes miedo

ISABEL- ¿Por qué debería? Solo eres una chica

FANTASMA- (sorprendida) ¿puedes verme?

ISABEL- claro que sí, ahora te molestaría dejar de hacer ruido

FANTASMA- (grita) como es posible que puedas verme si no te lo he permitido

ISABEL- no sé de qué me hablas pero deja de gritar, el invisible puede llegar en cualquier momento

FANTASMA- hablas del mejor ladrón del mundo

ISABEL- mejor ladrón del mundo hasta hoy, este día será capturado por mí y mi novio Lysandro (Lysandro llego) Lys ¿Qué haces aquí?

LYS- escuche gritos y me preocupe, pero veo que no pasa nada

ISABEL- Lys ¿tú no puedes verla?

LYS- ver a quien

ISABEL- (señala al fantasma) a ella

FANTASMA- (ríe) él no puede verme al menos que se lo permita, pero ya que estas aquí para que ese ladrón no se lleve mi tesoro dejare que me vea

Lys vio al fantasma y se impresiono en ese momento se escuchó como abrieron la puerta inmediatamente comencé el plan para atrapar al invisible ya que me imaginaba que era el y como sospechaba era cierto

ISABEL-chica fantasma dame tu joya si quieres que el invisible sea atrapado

FANTASMA- tengo nombre sabes mi nombre es Elysabet remel lagarto

ISABEL- bien Elysabet me prestas tu joya

ELYSABET- te la prestare pero tomas la responsabilidad de que si ese ladrón se la lleva la pagaras con tu vida

ISABEL- acepto pero dámela (me dio la joya)

LYS- Isabel es peligroso

ISABEL- lo se Lys pero atrapare ese ladrón

Los tres fuimos a una habitación donde pusimos la joya en un cofre y nos ocultamos esperando al invisible que no llegaba

ISABEL- Elisabet ¿te importaría ir a las demás habitaciones y decirnos que hace el invisible?

ELISABET- si no te preocupes además mi joya está en peligro, y es más valiosa que ustedes dos juntos

LYS- (Elisabet se fue) Isabel ¿podemos confiar en ella?

ISABEL- no estoy segura pero no tenemos opción además tu y yo éramos así al conocernos no confiábamos el uno del otro

LYS- tienes razón, no crees que ya se tardo

ISABEL- si iré a buscarla

Isabel

Fui en busca de Elisabet la cuan encontré atada y sin su piedra esto debe ser culpa del invisible, me apresure para desatarla y preguntarle que paso

ELISABET- (grita) cuidado

Gire y esquive el golpe del invisible y saque mi arma creada por los mejores y dispare lo especial de esta arma es que es más rápida que las normales por lo que es imposible esquivarlas pero sorprendentemente el invisible lo logro y después corrió hacia la ventana para huir pero en ese momento fue detenido por Lys que le quito su máscara dejando ver su rostro

Lysandro

Mi princesa tardaba demasiado por lo que fui a investigar y vi como el invisible trataba de escapar inmediatamente lo detuve y le quite su máscara dejándome totalmente sorprendido de que esa persona se pareciera tanto a mi hermano muerto (el hermano de Lys murió cuando él tenía 13 años) esto no puede ser verdad el murió pero se parece tanto que comencé a dudar y el uso eso en mi contra para golpearme e intentar escapar saliendo por la ventana

ISABEL- Lys ¿estás bien?

LYS- si no te preocupes

ISABEL- Elisabet cuida de Lysandro yo iré por el ladrón

LYS- ten cuidado sus golpes son tan fuertes como los de Kentin y (cuando escoja la ficha lo sabrán)

ISABEL- bien gracias por a información tendré cuidado

Isabel

Salí del lugar y comencé la búsqueda del invisible con mi celular ya que cuando me ataco puse en su ropa un dispositivo de rastreo que pace un hilo que se pega fácilmente a la ropa creado por Armin y (pronto lo sabrán) una vez encontrado lo sorprendí lo ataque pero él se defendía y cuando creyó que me tenía acorralada saque una pluma que saco una red atrapándolo

ISABEL- no luches mientras más trates de salir la red se hará más chica asta aplastarte y cortarte (llegaron Lysandro y Elisabet)

LYS- buen trabajo

ISABEL- gracias (camina hacia el ladrón y le quita la joya), toma Elisabet

ELISABET- gracias

ISABEL- ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que pudo tocarte y verte)

ELISABET- sencillo al igual que tú él puede verme pero no puede tocarme, lo único que puede hacer es tocar la joya que tiene ese poder, poder tocar a los fantasmas

ISABEL- por eso estada (mira a Lys) ya acabamos nuestro trabajo es hora de irnos, tenemos que tomar un avión

ELISABET- ya se irán

ISABEL- si vivimos lejos de aquí

ELISABET- yo iré con ustedes

ISABEL- (sorprendida) que

ELISABET- ya escuchaste tengo cosas que arreglar con este ladrón como vengarme por a verme atado

LYS- no es necesario, nosotros le daremos un castigo adecuado, además no puedes ir ya que no perteneces a nuestra organización

ISABEL- puedes venir

LYS- pero

ISABEL- yo me are cargo de ella, pero tendrás que prestarme tu joya si quieres venir

ELISABET- si

Isabel

Los cuatro nos fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto el invisible estaba sentado con Lysandro con unas esposas especiales mientras que Elisabeth estaba junto conmigo tengo algunos planes para ellos dos pero primero tengo que saber más de ellos, sobre la vida de Elisabet y si el invisible es realmente la persona que creo que es

* * *

**¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? en el siguiente capitulo les dire quienes participaran  
**

**otra cosita Nathaniel me dijo que les dijiera que esta triste porque nadie a mandado ficha para el**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3

EN EL AVION

Isabel

Sera un largo viaje en la que tengo que tener la mayor información acerca de Elisabet y esta es la oportunidad perfecta

ISABEL- bien Elisabet necesito saber más de ti

ELISABET- ¿para qué?

ISABEL- crees que te dejare entrar sin saber algo de ti o el motivo por el que quieres venir

ELISABET- ya te dije que ese ladrón

ISABEL- (la mira a los ojos) no creo que eso sea la verdad

ELISABET- primero puedes verme y ahora lees la mente

ISABEL- no pero conozco esa mirada de soledad supongo que es normal tratándose de un fantasma a la cual nadie puede ver y que al oírla solo se asustan

ELISABETL- (no dice nada)

ISABEL- ahora no dirás nada (Elisabet se levantó y la tome del brazo)

ELISABET- suéltame o te arrepentirás are que este avión se descontrole

ISABEL- no te tengo miedo

En ese momento comenzaron a flotar y salir disparados cada uno de los objetos que hay en el avión

ISABEL- (grita) detente

En ese momento todo paro y Elisabet se veía sorprendida

ELISABET- ¿Qué eres tú?, ¿Cómo pudiste detenerme?

ISABEL- de que hablas yo no hice nada

ELISABET- puede ser que tengas (el invisible hablo)

INVISIBLE- el mismo don que yo

ISABEL- no sé de qué hablan pero será mejor que se sienten

LYS- yo quiero escuchar

INVISIBLE- tus ojos son diferentes a las demás personas por eso puedes ver cosas como ella

ELISABET- yo no soy ninguna cosa

IINVISIBLE- ya estas muerta o crees que todavía eres humana, como decía tienes ese don de seguro nunca te diste cuenta pero además de eso tienes otro don y es parar a los fantasmas cuando pierden el control pero como te veo tan cansada no es muy poderoso

ISABEL- suponiendo que tengo ese don ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta?

INVISIBLE- no tengo respuesta

ISABEL- bien Lys llévatelo nuevamente a su asiento vigílalo

LYS- bien

Después de todo lo que paso intente hablar nuevamente con Elisabet que aún no quería hablar pero no me di por vencida

ISABEL- como no quieres hablar te diré que no podrás entrar con nosotros y te dejaremos aquí pero si quieres hablar no quiero que sea porque te obligo si hablas es porque quieres contarme de ti

ELISABET- bien te contare decidí venir con ustedes porque como dijiste me siento sola como tú puedes verme sin que te lo permita y no tuviste miedo de mi

ISABEL- quieres ser mi amiga

ELISABET- en pocas palabras si llevo casi 20 años sola

ISABEL- te entiendo, no te preocupes considérame tu amiga pero quiero que me cuentes de ti

ELISABET- bien te contare todo desde que tengo memoria, veamos

RECUERDO

Tenía 8 años cuando comencé a sospechar que mi padre engañaba a mi madre con una vecina a la cual siempre visitábamos siempre me decía que no le digiera nada a mi madre ya que cuando salíamos solo decía que íbamos al parque pero yo aunque fuera tan pequeña entendía lo que pasaba por lo que se lo dije a mi madre y ese mismo día nos fuimos de casa. Fuimos con mis abuelos y desde ese día comencé a vivir sin ningún padre pero lo que importaba es que tenía familia a quien quería y amigos en mi escuela los cuales quería mucho y duramos unidos hasta que cumplí los 16 años en eses días me encontraba en el instituto y una chica nueva entro la cual sin saber porque comenzó a molestar e inventar cosas de mi ninguno de mis amigos me creyeron y fue cuando me quede totalmente sola

ELISABET-¿Por qué no me creen?

-las pruebas hablan

ELISABET- ¿pero?

Ese día me volví más seria pensaba siempre antes de hablar y escogía mejor a mis amigos al punto de que solo con ellos me abría. Cuando cumplí los 17 mis abuelos murieron dejando de herencia a mi madre y a mí su casa ese día fue muy triste para mí y comencé a pensar en que abría cuando muriera, ¿sería como todos dicen? Que hay un cielo y un infierno. A los 18 años toda mi vida cambio era muy feliz con mis amigos y mi madre pero lo que no sabía era que mi padre andaba en malos pasos que le costaron la vida a mi madre el día que me llevaron lejos de mi hogar y me tenían encerrada

ELISABET- déjenme salir

-no tenemos planes para ti

Esos planes eran conseguir la joya que tengo ahora mismo la cual se encontraba en una cueva pero la única manera de bajar era por un pequeño abuje en el cual entraba perfectamente los días pasaban y seguía intentando encontrarla pero nada, dejaron de darme comida como castigo quería morir pero a la vez no porque tenía miedo de saber que hay después de la muerte por lo que me esforcé más hasta que pude hallarla y al mismo tiempo encontré una salida diferente por la cual escape pero seguía teniendo miedo de que me encontraran. Los días pasaron y comencé a notar cosas extrañas cada vez que usaba esa joya y era que veía fantasmas y podía tocarlos por esa razón deje de utilizarla y comencé a tener una vida normal, nuevamente entre a los estudios y conseguí un novio con el que dure un año y después terminamos por diferentes motivos. A los 20 años conseguí otro novio

-sabes que eres hermosa y misteriosa

ELISABET- ¿misteriosa?

-tu manera de actuar eres seria pero al conocerte eres una completa loca

ELISABET- ¿Cómo debo tomar eso?

-como algo maravilloso

ELISABET- (me beso) ¿nos veremos mañana?

-claro en tu casa

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-(busca en el cuarto de Elisabet) ¿Dónde estará?, necesito esa joya

ELISABET- (entra al cuarto) ¿sucede algo?

-no solo intentaba buscar fotos tuyas tengo la curiosidad de ver como eras de niña

ELISABET- no tengo fotos

-¿Por qué?

ELISABET- historia larga y triste, mejor vamos a comer

Dure con el hasta cumplir los 22 años donde mi vida cambio completamente y termino esa persona a la que quería tanto que creía que amaba se quedó un día en la noche en mi casa y cuando estaba dormida se levantó de la cama y lo seguí y me percate que buscaba algo

ELISABET- ¿Qué sucede que buscas?

-no es necesario ya lo encontré (muestra la joya)

ELISABET- deja eso es peligroso

-aun no lo entiendes, yo solo estuve contigo para conseguir esto, enserio crees que estaría contigo, esta joya vale millones

ELISABET- solo me querías por eso, eso significa que trabajas con ellos

-no pero cuando vi esta joya en la foto del periódico de la universidad

ELISABET- (esos eran los días en que no sabía que era esa joya)

-ahora no te necesito (la tomo del cuello hasta ahorcarla)

Era la peor sensación que podía sentir pero solo podía pensar en que sería de mi esas preguntas de ¿adónde iré cuando muera? Tenía miedo de lo que sucedería después de unos minutos todo se volvió oscuro y aparecí enfrente de dos puestas que se abrieron como dije tenía miedo de lo que sucedería por lo que corrí lejos y desperté en el pasillo de mi casa me levante estaba sorprendida de que estuviera viva y a la vez tenia rencor de esa persona quería matarlo y fue cuando mire al suelo dejándome inmóvil en el suelo estaba mi cuerpo sin vida perdí el equilibrio y me estaba a punto de golpear con la pared pero en lugar de ello la atravesé dándome cuenta de lo que era un fantasma. Salí de mi casa buscando a esa persona que dijo que me quería que solo me engaño y termino con mi vida pero no podía encontrarla en ese momento me enoje tanto que empecé a sentir donde se encontraba en un avión así que volé y llegue a mi destino mirándolo sentado en uno de los asientos y cuando se paró lo seguí y entro al sanitario sacando la joya que se colgó y me vio

-(sorprendido) me sorprende que seas un fantasma, pero no te servirá de nana (la toma de la mano) ahora puedo tocarte y causarte daño

ELISABET- suéltame, pagaras por lo que me hiciste

-no te tengo miedo

Comenzó a golpearme y cuando ya no podía soportarme me lance sobre él y ese poder que viste ocurrió y lo empuje asiendo que se golpeara en la cabeza y muriera después recupere mi joya y decidí quedármela ya que no quería saber qué ocurriría después de cruzar una de esas puertas

MOMENTO ACTUAL

ISABEL- eso quiere decir que morirte a los 22 años

ELISABET- si, ya sabes todo de mi pasado

ISABEL- si y me he dado cuenta de tu vida fue muy dolorosa

ELISABET- no quiero que me tengas lastima

ISABEL- no es lastima pero es normal preocuparse por los amigos

ELISABET- enserio serás mi amiga

ISABEL- claro y no creo que sirva para demostrarlo pero te contare mi historia

* * *

**FICHAS QUE PARTICIPARAN**

LA PRIMERA FICHA ES LA DE ARMIN LA CUAL MUCHAS ME PEDIAN POR LO QUE LO DECIDI POR SUERTE YA QUE TODAS ME GUSTABAN Y LA GANADORA FUE

Misaki Dino

LA SEGUNDA FUE LA DE KENTIN TAMBIEN FUE POR SUERTE

Black Ross

TERCERA CASTIEL

.yui21

CUARTA ALEXY

Selegna Sorensic

QUINTA YA LA SABEN LEIGH

m3xiiii

SEXTA Y ULTIMA NATHANIEL

Charlotte Smith 15

**así quedaron las fichas gracias por participar**

**GEACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**m3xiiii**

** forever .ayato .yui21**

** Charlotte Smith 15**

**Selegna Sorensic**

**Misaki Dino**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**

PD- en los siguientes capitulos se hablara de la historia de las participantes por si quieren mandarme algo en especifico de sus personajes sera un capitulo para cada personaje

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Chapter 4

ISABEL- claro y no creo que sirva para demostrarlo pero te contare mi historia

ELISABET- eso ¿me servirá?

ISABEL- claro tendremos más confianza

ELISABET- bien cuéntamela

ISABEL- bien todo empezó cuando tenía cinco años nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre y a mi madre ya que crecí en un orfanato en el que tenía muchos amigos ellos eran mi familia pero siempre quise saber que se sentía tener una madre y un padre por lo que todas las noches miraba al cielo y pedía ese deseo con todo mi corazón el cual era poder tener una familia con la cual compartir mi vida. El día que los padres adoptivos llegaron adoptaron a mis amigos además de dejándome como la única niña del orfanato, los días pasaron y nada estaba sola la única compañía eran los bebes y las encargadas les ponían más atención a ellos pero era normal pero por alguna razón nunca deje de pedir mi deseo

-Isabel ya es hora de dormir

ISABEL- lo sé pero

-(se acerca y la abraza) estoy segura que pronto te adoptaran

El siguiente día como por magia una pareja vino a adoptar y escuchaba toda la conversación

-veo que no tienen ningún niño solo bebes

-tenemos una pequeña niña de 5 años

-enserio debe de ser tierna

-no te ilusiones mucho, vera mi esposa y yo hemos visitado varios lugares pero

-no he encontrado al indicado

-tengo la esperanza de que ahora se ira con una pequeña, vamos se las presentare

Salí corriendo a mi habitación en mi había una pequeña esperanza de que me adoptaran y por fin tendría una familia y al entrar a mi habitación tocaron minutos después dejando ver a la pareja que era joven

-hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

ISABEL- Isabel

-lindo nombre

ISABEL- (sonrisa) gracias

-(esta niña es perfecta) querido creo que ella es la indicada

Al decir aquellas palabras me sentí tan feliz e inmediatamente llenaron los papeles y me fui con mi nueva familia, pasaron unas horas y llegue a mi nueva casa

-bien Isabel esa puerta es tu nueva habitación

Entre y me quede maravillada de lo hermosa y grande que era

-te gusta? Esta habitación la hice especialmente para la niña que adoptaría la cual fuiste tu

Pasaron algunos días y todo era felicidad hasta que escuche una conversación que no fue nada extraña en ese momento

-mañana nos iremos

-estoy de acuerdo, ya es hora de seguro ganaremos mucho dinero

Al siguiente día mis padres me dieron la noticia de que nos iríamos de viaje a la playa por lo cual me emocione y pensaba que mis sueño se hizo realidad pero no fue así cuando llegamos me desperté en medio de mucha gente y a un lado estaban mis padres

-tal como lo prometimos este día tenemos a una bella niña de 5 años completamente sana la pregunta de siempre ¿Quién da más dinero por ella?

Todas aquellas personas empezaron a ofrecer dinero por mí, no lo podía creer me estaban vendiendo comencé a llorar, quería salir, necesitaba ayuda pero nadie me la daría de eso estaba segura, en ese momento me di cuenta de que los sueños nunca se harán realidad en el momento en que me vendieron y me sacaron subiéndome a un auto donde la persona que me compro una mujer de unos 28

-ya no llores, te quitare esto

ISABEL- (no dice nada)

-mi nombre es Lucia, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

ISABEL- Isabel

LUCIA- (sonrisa) no debes de temerme de acuerdo yo no te are ningún daño

Por alguna razón las palabras de esa mujer me tranquilizaron quedándome dormida en sus brazos despertando en una gran casa que parecía un castillo donde me dieron una rica comida y una habitación y llamaron a un doctor y una vez pasaron unas horas baje y escuche a Lucia con unos hombres

LUCIA- bien ¿Cuál es la información?

-la niña que salvaste se llama Isabel no tiene padres, fue adoptada por esas personas para venderla

LUCIA- quieres decir que no tiene familia

-exactamente

-que aremos con ella?

LUCIA- claro esta me quedare con ella

-que, estás loca, desaste de esa niña

LUCIA- no

-será peligroso

LUCIA- no me importa, además ¿Quién les pidió su opinión? Si no estás de acuerdo despídete del trabajo

(Ríe) ¿Dónde conseguirás a alguien como yo para la información?

LUCIA- (ríe) en verdad piensas que no sé qué tu nunca buscas la información, estas despedido, Felipe encárgate de el

FELIPE- bien

No sabía que sucedía pero algo en mi me decía que confiara en ella y asi lo hice y mi vida cambio ya que ahora ella era mi madre la cual era la jefa de una importante organización la cual arresto a esas personas que me vendieron. Cumple seis años cuando mi madre comenzó a enseñarme todo tipo de artes marciales, defensa y otras cosas que me ayudarían a protegerme en un futuro. A los 7 años fui por primera vez a la organización de mi mamá

ISABEL- es maravilloso,

LUCIA- me haces muy feliz sabias, este lugar ayuda a muchas personas

ISABEL- yo quiero ayudar mami

LUCIA- lo aras pero cuando tengas la edad suficiente

Y esa edad llego pronto pero no porque estuviera preparada sino porque se necesitaba una niña de ocho años para poder cumplir esa misión la cual era entrar a una escuela e investigar a un profesor el cual se creía era el mejor consiguiendo droga y aparte se las daba a sus alumnos lo que era inaceptable

-alumnos ella es su nueva compañera

ISABEL- hola mi nombre es Isabel espero llevarnos bien

Los días pasaron y cada vez era más evidente que lo que decían de él era cierto por lo que cuando obtuve las suficientes pruebas era momento de arrestarlo lo que no me esperaba fue que él se diera cuenta de eso y me secuestrara pero esa fue una prueba en la cual todos se dieron cuenta de mi talento ya que me encargue sola del trabajado y sin ningún rasguño. A los 15 años me convertí en la líder numero 2 ya que la primera era mi mama la cual estaba muy orgullosa de mi, pero un día se me ocurrió estudiar música, aprender a tocar algún instrumento, componer en fin todo eso al decírselo ella no se opuso pero tenía que tomar una decisión, dejar la organización y dedicarme a una vida normal, no dejar la organización y seguir en ella o elegir ambas irme a mi casa y estudiar sin dejar de entrenar y cuando mi madre muera volver y tomar su lugar pero esa era peligrosa pero aun así escogí. Paso un año y todo era normal o eso parecía nadie sospecho que aquella persona que despidió mi mamá tomara el camino equivocado para vengarse y así lo hiso secuestrándome lo que fue fácil ya que no entrenaba de la misma manera y cuando mi mamá y su novio Felipe trataron de salvarme ambos murieron causando en mi un gran odio terminando con la vida de esa y más personas convirtiéndome en la líder más joven de 16 años cuando todos los demás tienen 18 años

ELISABET- tú también tuviste una vida difícil

ISABEL- si pero vive momentos felices los cuales atesoro

ELISABET- ¿Por qué sigues en este trabajo?

ISABEL- para proteger

ELISABET- aunque no los conozcas

ISABEL- exactamente, aunque a veces me gustaría renunciar y retomar el sueño de la música pero (sonrisa) nunca podría cambiar lo que he conseguido grandes amigos y un maravilloso novio

ELISABET- a mí me gustaría trabajar contigo, quiero ayudar, aunque sea n fantasma

ISABEL- claro pero primero te tengo que presentar además tenía pensado proponerte que trabajaras con nosotros

ELISABET- are lo mejor que pueda

**Se escucha la voz del capitán del avión diciendo que se abrochen los cinturones para aterrizar**

* * *

para las chicas que participaran necesito que me dejen en un reviews si quieren algo en espesifico para la historia de su pasado (pd no tienen que tener familia y si la tienen no la ven o piensa que morieron) o quieren que mi imaginacion lo haga

otra cosa quieren poner la historia relacionada con su compañero o hago la historia aparte de ellos

**GEACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**m3xiiii**

**Selegna Sorensic**

** charlotte. smith 15**

** .yui21**

_**como saben estube ocupada con algunas cosas una de ellas poniendo algunas uñas postizas ¿las quieren ver? si es asi les dejo donde en mi perfil**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5

**_antes de empesar el el capitulo anterior se me olvido mencionar que a las chicas que le tocaron Castiel y Nathaniel no me mandaran historia porque tengo algo en especifico para ellos ya que no trabajan en esta agencia perdon por no decirlo se me olvido, en cuanto a las demas si quieren mandarme algo vienvenidas sin mas que decir les dejo leer el finc_**

* * *

**Todos bajaron del avión con el invisible amarrado**

ELYSABET- así que aquí es donde viven y al mismo tiempo su organización

ISABEL- si es muy grande

ELYSABET- y al parecer por lo que me dijiste nadie viene y ahora entiendo porque estamos en el hielo

ISABEL- (ríe) este lugar es inhabitable por eso es perfecto además de que no estamos a la vista

ELYSABET- (tiembla) tengo frio

ISABEL- lo siento pensaba que no podrías sentir frio

ELYSABET- los fantasmas podemos sentir frio y calor

ISABEL- ya veo, bien toma mi saco

ELYSABET- no

ISABEL- no te preocupes

Elysabet

Comenzamos a caminar y en eso se escuchó un ruido y el avión ya no estaba pero más sorprendente es que Isabel no tiembla y no tiene mucha ropa

ISABEL- pronto podrás soportar climas extremos

Llegamos a un punto en particular y nos paramos todos juntos y el suelo comenzó a descender como un ascensor y al bajar me encontré sorprendida era un gran lugar con cuartos por todos lados al igual que tecnología que nunca he visto. Llegamos a un lugar donde se encontraban varias personas según Isabel ellos son los más confiables y solo a ellos puedo mostrarme y me presentaría pero no entiendo porque el invisible está aquí

ISABEL- compañeros la misión fue un éxito (todos aplaudieron) bien gracias ahora quiero que conozcan a dos personas primera el invisible y a Elysabet

- No veo a ninguna chica

ISABEL- lo siento Alexy , Elysabet podrías

ELYSABET- lo siento, (deje que todos me vieran y se sorprendieron)

ISABEL- ella será nuestra nueva compañera los presentare ella es Elysabet un fantasma que nos ayudara Elysabet ellos son Armin, Alexy ellos son gemelos, Kentin, Aemin, Lysandro, Naiiara, Jhoshy y Selegna cada uno tiene una tarea específica, bien los dejare para que se conozcan Elysabet cuéntales tu historia y ustedes ya saben lo demás, si me disculpan tengo una información que buscar, Lysaandro cuida al invisible y no lo encierren ni nada hasta recibir ordenes

JHOSHY- bien ya escuchaste té con taremos de nosotros, yo comenzare mi nombre es Jhoshy me gusta el anime y los videojuegos, soy fanática del chocolate y los nekos, me gusta ir de compras siempre que puedo, me encanta cantar, y se hablar inglés, francés y japonés

ELISABET- (parecía un chica amable y como dijo amante de los nekos ya que lleva orejas y un collar de neko y por si fuera poco su sonrisa es la misma en cuanto a su apariencia su cabello castaño claro, ojos ámbar, piel pálida, cabello largo y ondulado,) mucho gusto

JHOSHY- bien es una tradición que cuando entra un nuevo miembro contarle nuestra historia comenzare yo pero primero quiero que sepas que tenemos algo en común y es que nadie tiene familia

ELISABET- bien

JHOSHY- bien veamos desde que tengo recuerdo viví en un orfanato en el cual era feliz pero nunca me adoptaban pero si tenía muchos amigos los cuales me trataban de maravilla

-vamos a jugar Jhoshy

JHOSHY- si vamos a jugar a las atrapadas

Cuando cumplí los 5 años las dueñas del orfanato comenzaron a darme clases junto con mis compañeros y lo mejor es que tenía grandes maestros que se preocupaban por nosotros sus alumnos lo que era maravilloso ya que existía una maestra la cual quería considerar mi mamá

-bien veamos cuanto es 4x5

JHOSHY- 20 maestra

-bien dicho

Cuando cumplí los 7 años no había cambiado nada solo que algunos de mis amigos y amigas fueron adoptados y cada vez que eso pasaba me sentía triste y lo único que me hacia una sonrisa era mi maestra

-¿te sientes triste Jhoshy

JHOSHY- un poco

-no te preocupes pronto te adoptaran

JHOSHY- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-si

JHOSHY- ¿maestra usted me adoptaría?

-(sorprendida) bueno no creo estar preparada para eso

JHOSHY- no se preocupe, (sonrisa) ya es hora de comer nos vemos más tarde (fui a mi cuarto y comencé a llorar) ¿Por qué nadie me adopta?

A los 8 años la el orfanato subió de nivel y con esto quiero decir que las clases eran más avanzadas y hasta nos pusieron idiomas el primero el inglés que no era difícil o almenos para mi

-eres muy buena Jhoshy el maestro de inglés no deja de hablar de ti, pero en cambio en historia

JHOSHY- lo se lo sé no soy muy buena parece que fuera mi madre maestra (no debí decirlo)

-sabes Jhoshy me iré por un mes

JHOSHY- (no ¿Por qué? no quiero) ¿Por qué? (llora)

-me iré a vivir muy lejos y necesito llevar mis cosas

JHOSHY- quiere decir que dejara de dar clases

-si pero regresare en un mes y me quedare un día que es lo que durara que te aliste para irnos

JHOSHY- ¿Qué?

-como oíste regresare para adoptarte la razón por lo que no lo hice hace un año fue que no tenía un hogar fijo al igual que un trabajo pero ahora

Jhoshy- (la abraza) gracias gracias te esperare mamá

-(feliz) nos veremos en un mes

El mes paso muy rápido y en mi corazón estaba la alegría de que tendría una gran mamá pero el dia en que ella tendría que llegar en su lugar llego un señor con traje y le dijo algo a la encargada que me llamo y me dio la mala noticia de que mi nueva mamá había muerto en un accidente en la carretera. Comencé a llorar no lo podía creer esa persona especial para mi murió. El día del funeral vi claramente como la enterraron esa fue la última vez que la vi.

A los 10 años todavía seguía en el orfanato en el cual era la alumna perfecta en inglés y un poco de francés y en cuanto al japonés sabia algunas palabras gracias al anime en cuanto a la adopción cada vez era más difícil que me adoptaran

-que te pareció

-prefiero a alguien con menos edad

-que tal la niña de 5 años

-perfecta

A los 14 años era una experta en inglés, francés y en cuanto al japonés no era experta pero podía mantener una simple conversación o eso pensaba yo ya que no había nadie que lo hablara

-Jhoshy me ayudarías a dar la clase de hoy

-JHOSHY- si maestra ¿Por qué no la dará usted?

-vendrán personas a solicitar papeleo

JHOSHY- (emocionada) cree que me adopten

-algo me dice que si

A los 15 años seguía en el orfanato pero no perdía loa esperanza de que me adoptaran algún día aunque fuera la única chica de 15 años no perdía las esperanzas, en esa misma edad me di cuenta por mi amor por la ropa tipo neko y todo lo relacionado al igual que el anime

A los 16 años me convertí en una experta en el japonés ya podía ver mis animes sin necesitan de subtítulos en español lo que fue un gran logro

A los 17 años comencé a trabajar en el orfanato dando clases

A los 18 años ocurrió algo horrible se robaron el dinero que recolectamos y cuando encontraron al culpable resulto que todas las pruebas me apuntaban a mí pero la verdad yo no fui pero eso no fue suficiente y tuve que escapar dejando el orfanato a los 18 años es decir a mi mayoría de edad. Los días pasaron y no tenía un hogar al cual ir solo me tenía a mí misma y me dije si quiero sobrevivir are lo que sea fue cuando comencé a robar primero lo hacía con cosas pequeñas hasta que fui por cosas más grandes como las tiendas y todo lo demás, además de que gracias a eso conseguí una buena agilidad y una pequeña casa no necesitaba de mas era mi trabajo perfecto. Era un día como cualquier otro me vestí con mi disfraz es decir una máscara y un traje de gato con mis orejas y todo lo demás para poder robar una nueva tienda la cual tenía suficiente dinero para mis necesidades de un mes

Jhoshy- (entre a la tienda)

-¿Quién eres?

JHOSHY- dame el dinero y no te atrevas a apretar ese botón (antes de que hombre lo apretara lo tome y lo deje inconsciente) bien veamos el dinero

En ese momento apareció una chica con un antifaz que me impidió tomar el dinero era la hora de huir

-no huiras

JHOSHY- eso crees, adiós (desaparecí como siempre, pero esa chica de alguna forma me encontró)

A todos los lugares a los cuales me escondía esa chica me encontraba era como si supiera de ellos y sin darme cuenta llegue a un callejón sin salida donde intente golpearla pero no fue útil ya que no soy buena en eso además ella si

-tienes buenos reflejos, pero no perfectos

JHOSHY- (lo intente nuevamente)

-tienes talento chica (la tire al suelo) pero eso no es suficiente (me quite la máscara) soy Isabel t te propongo un trato Jhoshy Tsukishima

JHOSHY- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

ISABEL- es más que eso, por cierto el asunto de tu orfanato está resuelto todos saben que no fuiste tú pero tuve que hacer algo a cambio

JHOSHY- ¿Qué fue?

ISABEL- ellos crees que moriste atropellada por un auto tratando de salvar a un niño

JHOSHY- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

ISABEL- fácil como dije te propongo un trato claro que si no lo aceptas puedo cambiar la situación del orfanato pero no cambiare tus crímenes

JHOSHY- ¿Cuál es el trato?

ISABEL- veo talento en ti el cual es muy especial, veras yo pertenezco a una organización desconocida de detectives que ayuda a la gente, y quiero que seas parte de ello

JHOSHY- ¿Qué gano a cambio?

ISABEL- las sonrisas de las personas, las gracias, pero ellos nunca sabrán que tú los ayudaste

Después de esa conversación regrese a mi casa pensando en que are esa oferta no sabía si aceptarla o no, desde que Salí del orfanato comencé una vida de ratera y ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar pero nadie sabrá que fui yo si ayudo, no sé qué decidir. A la mañana siguiente me baje a desayunar y para mi sorpresa Isabel se encontraba ahí

JHOSHY- ¿Cómo entraste?

ISABEL- es algo que aprenderás si aceptas mi oferta

JHOSHY- todavía no se

ISABEL- piensa si te gusta lo que haces ahora y lo que aras si aceptas, más que nada quiero darte una segunda oportunidad para ser una mejor persona mi pregunta es ¿quieres serlo?

JHOSHY- yo (ya no quiero robar a nadie) acepto tu oferta

ISABEL- (sonrisa) bienvenida

A la mañana siguiente me mude a este lugar al principio tenía que usar demasiada ropa pero con el tiempo me acostumbre un poco más bien nada pero tenía que aguantar el entrenamiento

ISABEL- Jhoshy tengo tu primera misión

JHOSHY- pero solo he estado por muy poco tiempo

ISABEL- no te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo

JHOSHY- ¿Cuál es? (me enseño una foto)

ISABEL- él es Kentin necesito que le ofrezcas trabajar con nosotros

MOMENTO ACTUAL

JHOSHY- y así fue como llegue

ELYSABET- y ¿Cómo fue tu primera misión?

JHOSHY- eso te lo dirá Kentin

KENTIN- hola yo soy Kentin

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER  
**

**antes que se me olvide todas tienen un año menos en estos momentos del finc que seran las historias de cada uno despues de eso sus edades seran las que me enviaron**


	6. Chapter 6

KENTIN- hola yo soy Kentin

ELYSABET- gusto en conocerte Kentin, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

KENTIN- todo empezó con Jhoshy pero empezare desde el principio para que entiendas porque fui escogido

Kentin

Todo empezó cuando era un niño el típico nerd al que todos molestaban y nadie era mi amigo, hace pase la mayor parte de mi niñez

-mira es Ken el nerd al que ni siquiera sus padres quieren

Ken- no es verdad mis padres me quieren

-(ríe) que buen chiste, eres tan nerd que ni los maestros te notan me ¿pregunto cómo es que tu mamá te quiere?

- no lo quiere por eso nadie viene a recogerlo

KEN- no me recogen porque mis padres están ocupados trabajando

Nunca podía defenderme y cuando trataba me golpeaban llegando a casa y a mi madre le causaba un gran dolor verme así

MAMA- ¿Quién te hiso esto Kentin dime?

KEN- nadie mamá

MAMA- no mientas dime para ir con el director

KEN- no lo hagas

MAMA- bien pero la próxima lo are

Pude arreglármelas los siguientes años para que no sospecharan nada pero todo cambio en el instituto cuando tuve mi primer amor hacia todo lo posible para que se fijara en mi pero nunca funcionaba incluso la seguí cuando ella se cambió de instituto

-ese nerd no es mi novio

-vamos no mientas siempre está detrás de ti

-y eso me molesta siempre le digo que me deje tranquila pero no funciona

-¿Qué piensas de el?

- es el tonto y típico nerd que nadie quiere, que solo causa problemas a los demás como a mí que soy demasiado para él, en conclusión nunca de los nunca estaré con el

Ese día mi corazón se rompió siempre me trataba mal pero no me importaba pero ahora es diferente, Salí del instituto llorando encontradme con 3 chicas que me golpearon y por mala suerte mi padre llego ese día a mi hogar

MAMA- ¿ken? ¿Quién te hiso esto?

No pude mentir con mi padre mirándome por lo que le conté todo enojándose como nunca

PADRE- inaceptable mi hijo no puede ser golpeado por chicas, mañana mismo te sacare del instituto e iras a la escuela militar conmigo

Mi padre era general militar por lo que le avergonzaba tener un hijo como yo, y el siguiente día cumplió su promesa llevándome a la escuela militar donde fueron días muy difíciles, demasiado

-qué vergüenza debe sentir tu padre

KEN- eso no es de tu incumbencia

-no me contestes niñato (lo golpea)

Esa pelea mi padre la vio y no hiso nada de nada al contrario desde ese día no importaba que me golpearan por lo que tome la decisión de no ser más un débil que no puede defenderse a sí mismo y esto dio sus frutos en unos cuantos meses me convertí en un hombre, cambien mis lentes y me cambie el corte de cabello. Cuando visitaba a mi madre por primera vez se sorprendió mucho que no pudiera explicarlo. Los días pasaron y seguía en la militar ahora entrenaba a los nuevos los cuales me tenían respeto pero algo en mi me decía que si fuera nuevamente aquel nerd ellos me molestarían, entre ellos había unas cuantas chicas una de ellas Jhoshy

DIAS ATRÁS

ISABEL- entendiste tu misión

JHOSHY- si tengo que ir a la militar y convencer a ese chico que se una a nosotras, pero ¿Por qué? no tienes ya bastantes miembros

ISABEL- no todos son de confianza, y eso es lo que quiero reunir un equipo que sea de confianza

JHOSHY- entiendo pero ¿Por qué él?

ISABEL- es muy bueno en el combate además de ser alguien que se gana el corazón de cualquiera

JHOSHY- ¿eso qué quiere decir?

ISABEL- puedes confiar en el al 100%, pero no deja que nadie tenga una relación con el de amigos

JHOSHY- bien creo que ya entendí, dame los datos

ISABEL- su nombre es Kentin, tiene 19 años, antes era el típico nerd y cambio esa información no la tengo

JOSHY- bien, sabes ciento que hay otra razón para tenerlo

ISABEL- solo una él es el compañero perfecto para ti, para formar el equipo de lucha, como te dije tengo pensado reunir dos personas buenas en la lucha que entrenen a los nuevos, dos para las armas y los artefactos que usemos, dos para los trajes que llevaremos los cuales deben ocultar las armas en caso de tenerlas

JHOSHY- ya entendí

ISABEL- bien que tu misión sea un éxito

EN LA MILITAR

Kentin

Ahora era el encargado de entrenar a los nuevos una de las cosas que tenía que hacer era pedirles que se presenten pero con el típico tono militar

KENTIN- cadete dígame su nombre

JHOSHY- (da un poco de miedo) mi nombre es Jhoshy señor tengo 18 años

KENTIN- no te escuche cadete, dilo de nuevo

JHOSHY- (esto es desesperante)

Jhoshy

Tuve que decirle mi nombre unas 5 veces hasta que lo hice bien, esto será una misión o me envió aquí para entrenarme?

ISABEL- es una misión

JHOSHY- (grita) ¿Qué haces aquí?

ISABEL- (suspira) mi nueva misión queda de pasada, pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez te sirva como entrenamiento

JHOSHY- me lo suponía

ISABEL- bien es hora de irme, si te interesa Kentin se encuentra ahora mismo en el árbol que está alejado de la escuela el más grande

JHOSHY- bien iré ahora mismo

Jhoshy

Fui a buscar a Kentin como lo dijo Isabel se encontraba en el árbol totalmente dormido parecía tan diferente que no pude evitar mirarlo

KENTIN- (Despierta) ¿se puede saber que me miras?

JHOSHY- lo siento mucho

KENTIN- (esta chica es algo divertida) (ríe)

Jhoshy- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

KENTIN- tu

JHOSHY- no te burles

KENTIN- esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior

JHOSHY- lo siento

KENTIN- (ríe) pero en estos momentos no estamos en la escuela, puedes hablarme como quieras

JHOSHY- eres muy diferente cuando estas fueran

KENTIN- no tanto si no te molesta podrías irte quiero pensar solo

Jhoshy

Los siguientes días entendí bien lo que Isabel me dijo podía tratar a Kentin como compañeros pero nunca dejaba que me acercara, si lo que quiero es cumplir mi misión tengo que acercarme pero aún más importante ayudarlo

Kentin

Estos días he sentido como si alguien me observara pero debe ser dolo mi imaginación lo mejor será concentrarme en el trabajo y concentrarme en los alumnos que necesitan mayor atención que son los peores en el entrenamiento uno de ellos Jhoshy

Jhoshy

Estos últimos días he tenido que fingir sobre el entrenamiento ya que comparado con lo que entrenado con Isabel esto no es nada si aquí son 3 horas con ella son 6, pero todo esto tiene un objetivo y ese es poder acercarme a Kentin y ayudarlo

KENTIN- bien hora del entrenamiento aran compañeros y pelearan pero cuidado en lastimarse

Kentin

Al final la peor fue Jhoshy

KENTIN- lista para las horas extras

JHOSHY- si

Jhoshy

Entrenamos unas largas horas y al terminar lo invite a cenar conmigo o más bien lo obligue a venir

JHOSHY- Kentin ¿cuéntame sobre ti?

KENTIN- para que quieres saberlo

JHOSHY- simplemente quiero conocerte mejor (entiendo porque Isabel te escogió pero no dejas que nadie entre en tu corazón quiero ayudarte)

KENTIN- (la típica chica que se acerca a mí solo por mi apariencia nuevamente) no hay nada que contar adiós

JHOSHY- espera (lo detiene) ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie entre en tu corazón?

KENTIN- no entiendes nada tu eres como todas las chicas te acercas por mi apariencia si supieras como fui en el pasado me maltratarías

Jhoshy

Kentin se fue ahora quiero ayudarlo aún más. A la mañana siguiente nos dijeron que tendríamos un examen en el cual seriamos enviados a una misión especial en un bosque no muy conocido, inmediatamente me ofrecí de voluntaria cuando supe que sería compañera de Kentin pero todos se rieron

-Jhoshy eres la alumna menos buena y quieres ir

JHOSHY- lo siento pero no juzguen hasta verme en acción

Kentin

Que es lo que trama y que fue lo que le sucedió en la prueba fue la mejor demostraba mucha agilidad y también a la hora de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo fue bastante bueno

Jhoshy

Todos se sorprendieron al verme ya que nunca me mostré con mis habilidades ganadas por un gran entrenamiento

ISABEL- (golpea a Jhoshy) tienes que ser más rápida y pensar rápidamente

JHOSHY- eso dolió

ISABEL- sigamos

Jhoshy

Al final fui la única calificada para la misión. A la mañana siguiente fuimos al bosque y aproveche para hablar con Kentin

JHOSHY- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

KENTIN- que quieres

JHOSHY- perdón por lo del otro día, quiero decirte que no me acerque a ti con esas intenciones

KENTIN- no fue así fingiste ser mala y pasaste más tiempo conmigo y después puedes venir conmigo y mágicamente eres buena

JHOSHY- bien te diré porque me acerque a ti la primera razón fue por interés pero no lo que piensas mi misión es convincente para unirte a la organización que pertenezco por eso soy buena en la lucha

KENTIN- no eres buena con las escusas

JHOSHY- esa es la verdad cuando me dieron mi primera misión me dijeron que eras el típico niño nerd al que todos molestaban y es por eso que ahora no dejas entrar a nadie a tu corazón

KENTIN- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

JHOSHY- en estos momentos quiero que seas el verdadero Kentin en estos momentos mi misión no importa además en mi organización el verdadero objetivo es ayudar

ISABEL- (aparece) tal como ella dice

JHOSHY- ¿Qué eres para aparecer de repente?

ISABEL- mi misión es aquí mira (le enseña un mapa)

JHOSHY- ¿Qué es esto?

ISABEL- claro está un mapa de este lugar solo que todavía no está terminado y faltan explorar algunas cuevas, pero pasando a otra cosa, Kentin quiero que te nos unas eres un chico con un gran talento

KENTIN- ¿Por qué yo?

ISABEL- primero por el talento pero más porque sé que eres confiable y eso es lo que necesito por esa misma razón escogí a Jhoshy es confiable, siempre alegre y le gusta ahyudar

JHOSHY- ¿te unirás?

ISABEL- pero debes de saber que no podrás ver más a tu familia

KENTIN- es una decisión difícil y más por lo de mi familia, mi madre

ISABEL- te entiendo muy bien es tu decisión

Kentin

A la mañana siguiente estuve pensando sobre la decisión que tomaría no quiero dejar a mi madre. Baje a desayunar y me encontré a Jhoshy

KENTIN- ¿Qué haces aquí?

JHOSHY- ya que puede ser la última vez que nos veamos quiero pasar el día contigo

KENTIN- (sonríe) bien (salimos de la escuela militar y fuimos al bosque)

KENTIN- ¿Por qué escogiste pertenecer a ese lugar?

JHOSHY- primero (le cuenta su vida) y como vez no tengo familia pero esa no fue la razón, la razón fue que tenía una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto además ahora mi familia es Isabel aunque abecés es muy dura cuando se trata de entrenar

KENTIN- ya veo, sabes quiero preguntarte ¿si fuera el chico nerd te hubieras acercado a mí?

JHOSHY- honestamente no lo sé, puede que sí pero puede que no, pero sabes si eras con la misma personalidad de ahora hay posibilidad de que si (sonrisa)

KENTIN- (que linda sonrisa) sabes la respuesta es un si

MOMENTO ACTUAL

KENTIN Y JHOSHY- y eso fue lo que pasó

ELYSABET- maravillosa historia

JHOSHY- ¿ahora quien sigue?

SELEGNA- yo, gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Selegna

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER  
**

**Charlotte. Smith15- gracias me alegra que te guste el inc**

**Black Ross- gracias por el abrazo, te mando otro, espero te aiga gustado este capitulo**

**m3xiiii- muchas gracias**

**PD- la siguiente semana les dire quien quedo en mi otro finc ¿sobreviviras?**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola primero les quiero decir que no subire actualizacion de quien enverda soy porque como ya estoy en los ultimos capitulos quiero que mi inspiracion sea perfecta puede que la proxima semana si**

**tambien hay actualizacion de ¿sobreviviras?**

* * *

SELEGNA- yo, gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Selegna

ELISABET- mucho gusto en conocerte (tenía el color naranja, largo y ondulado y sus ojos tenían heterocroma uno es azul y el otro verde)

SELEGNA- hora de contarte mi historia

SELEGNA- bien yo nací en una buena familia mi madre siempre fue cariñosa y mi padre siempre me cuidaba como un gran tesoro, tenía un hermano mayor el cual quería mucho en pocas palabras mi niñez fue perfecta.

A los 15 años entre al instituto en ese entonces tenía muchos amigos, demasiados

-Selegna me ayudas con esto

SELEGNA- también tengo problemas pero podemos intentar resolverlo juntas (una media hora después)

-terminamos todo eres la mejor Selegna

SELEGNA- Gracias (regrese a casa junto con mi hermano)

-como estuvo tu día

SELEGNA- igual que siempre perfecto

-siempre es lo mismo ¿nunca tienes problemas?

SELEGNA- no ¿tú lo tienes?

-no

SELEGNA- mentiroso

-digo la verdad

SELEGNA- no mientas

-bien mi problema es contigo tu vida es perfecto

Mi hermano se fue corriendo y no pude alcanzarlo todo lo que pude hacer era esperarlo en casa

SELEGNA- ¿podemos hablar?

-no

SELEGNA- hablaremos

-dije que no

Mi hermano cumplió lo que dijo no volvió a hablarme y se me hablaba era por unos segundos para pedirme algo o porque me llamaban pero solo eso y así duro un año más. A los 16 años nuevamente comenzó a hablarme un poco más que fue cuando comencé a tener problemas con mis amigas por algunos chismes

-así que te vengaste de ella saliendo con su novio

SELEGNA- no, nunca lo aria

-(ríe) no te molestes solo juego, ¿Quién diría algo así?

SELEGNA- no lo se

Todo lo malo que me paso en ese año me sirvió para unirme más con mi hermano. A los 17 años todo mejoro tuve verdaderas amigas a las cuales siempre ayudaba

SELEGNA- ¿quieres contarme?

-creo que mi novio me engaña

SELEGNA- ¿Por qué lo crees?

-lo vi con otra chica muy abrazado

SELEGNA- ya hablaste con el

-no

SELEGNA- tienes que hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

SELEGNA- no creo que te engañe por eso tienes que hablarlo siempre hay malentendidos

-bien lo are

SELEGNA- (la abraza)

Cuando cumplí los 18 Salí del instituto y era hora de buscar una buena universidad pero lo malo es que todavía no sé a qué me gustaría dedicarme

-ya supiste que estudiaras

SELEGNA- no y ¿tu?

-tal vez derecho

SELEGNA- tu

-no te burles

SELEGNA- no me burlo estaré muy orgullosa de tener un hermano como tu

-(ríe) y pensar que dure un año sin hablarte

SELEGNA- el peor año de todos

Tengo que encontrar una buena carrera que me guste pero es un poco difícil

-Selegna ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un desfile de modas?

SELEGNA- claro

-bien mañana a las 5

Al día siguiente me aliste y me fui con mi amiga, al entrar era un lugar muy grande con una pasarela, cuando comenzaron a salir las modelos me impresione al ver su ropa era tan bonita

SELEGNA- ya sé a qué quiero estudiar

-¿quieres ser modelo?

SELEGNA- no quiero ser diseñadora

-deberás de tener mucha creatividad

SELEGNA- la tendré ya verás mañana mismo me inscribo

Como dije me inscribí en la universidad y tome esa carrera, los meses pasaron y aprendí bastante era una de las mejores

-Selegna grandes diseños

SELEGNA- gracias

-sabes quiero calificarte para que los muestres en el concurso de nuevos talentos en moda de seguro lo ganas

SELEGNA- encantada

-bien solo tienes que diseñar una línea

EN OTRA PARTE

JHOSHY- ¿A dónde vas?

ISABEL- a la próxima misión

JHOSHY- ¿solo tú?

ISABEL- si tú te quedaras con Kentin a entrenar

JHOSHY- ¿Por qué con él?

ISABEL- porque es el mejor y solo lleva aquí un mes

KENTIN- escuchaste soy el mejor

ISABEL- pero no te has enfrentado conmigo

KENTIN- porque siempre estas ocupada

ISABEL- claro tenía que escoger al próximo miembro

AMBOS- quien es

ISABEL- (les enseña una foto) su nombre es Selegna, cursa diseño en la universidad y aunque lleva poco es muy buena lo que necesitamos

JHOSHY- ¿Por qué es necesaria?

ISABEL- fácil tenemos que ocultar las armas y ademas tener la ropa adecuada para las misiones

KENTIN- entiendo, diviértete

ISABEL- mientras tanto entrena a Jhoshy ya que lo necesita

KENTIN- claro

EN OTRA PARTE

El concurso se acerca y llevo la mitad de mi línea de ropa

-Hola Selegna ¿Cómo está mi mejor amiga?

SELEGNA- bien

-tu ropa es maravillosa pero no pienses que te dejare ganar

SELEGNA- lo mismo digo

UN MES DESPUES

ISABEL- (llama por celular especial)

KENTIN- ¿Qué sucede?

ISABEL- tenemos una emergencia

KENTIN- cual es

ISABEL- tomaran el desfile de modas los necesito lo más rápido posible

KENTIN- bien de qué trata

ISABEL- de (se cortó) (suspira) necesito encontrar rápido alguien bueno en tecnología

JHOSHY- ¿Qué sucede?

KENTIN- la llamada se cortó pero tenemos que estar con ella lo más rápido posible

JHOSHY- bien preparare el elipcoptero

DIAS DESPUES EN OTRA PARTE

Selegna

Por fin llego el gran día me siento tan feliz de que una novata pueda estar aquí es el sueño de cualquier persona

-¿lista tonta?

SELEGNA- eres muy malo

-solo bromeo lista hermanita

SELEGNA- tu qué crees claro que lo estoy

-bien hora de salir

Entro una persona vestida de negro y con una pistola

-no se muevan

SELEGANA- ¿Qué sucede?

-tranquila Selegna

-no hablen

EN OTRA PARTE

-todos quietos o disparo, bien ahora todos ustedes me darán el dinero que guardan aquí

-no sabemos de qué hablas

-busquen (arroja un humo que deja a las personas dormidas)

EN OTRA PARTE

ISABEL- listos para entrar

HJOSHY- si pero ¿Por qué quieren dinero? No creo que aquí lo tengan

ISABEL- todo lo contrario esta compañía de modas no tiene su dinero en banco bueno solo poco pero digamos que el 40% lo guardan aquí pero es un secreto

KENTIN- secreto que ellos descubrieron

ISABEL- exactamente por lo que ustedes dos se encargaran de ellos mientras yo busco a nuestra nueva compañera antes de que la lastimen

CON SELEGNA

-deja ir a mi hermana

-dije que no hablaras (lo golpea)

SELEGNA- hermano

-(le regresa el golpe pero el sujeto lo deja inconsciente)

Que hago no puedo hacer nada ni siquiera lastimar a mi hermano que siguen golpeando porque me da miedo, mi cuerpo no responde, necesito ayuda pero ni siquiera mis palabras salen. Cuando estas salieron él se acercó a mí pero en ese momento llego una chica de cabello negro pero con un antifaz negro

ISABEL- alto ahí

-otro estorbo

ISABEL- te aconsejo que no te acerques a ella y entregues tu arma

-una chica valiente o tonta (dispara)

ISABEL- (la bala era demasiado rápida, pude esquivarla pero esta me roso el brazo)

-(sorprendido) buenos reflejos pero que aras con muchas

ISABEL- (antes de que disparara pude acercarme y dejarlo inmóvil apuntándole con la pistola y disparando)

SELEGNA- hermano (se acerca a él)

ISABEL-no te preocupes solo esta inconsciente

SELEGNA- gracias por salvarme

ISABEL- de nada pero necesito algo mas

SELEGNA- que

ISABEL- sígueme (se la lleva donde están Kentin y Jhoshy)

SELEGNA- (impresionada) como es posible que solo ellos dos puedan con todos ellos

ISABEL- tienen problemas en realidad, no te muevas de aquí y venos pelear (corre hacia ellos y le dan un arma)

Selegna

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos solo son tres pero pueden pelear fácilmente con ellos además su puntería es fuera de lo normal en la chica que me salvo ya que no le da a ninguna de las personas totalmente dormidas, cuando todo termino ellos desaparecieron mágicamente pero cuando regrese al cuarto para ver a mi hermano ahí se encontraban

SELEGNA- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

ISABEL- a viste como peleamos ahora quiero pedirte algo

SELEGNA- que

ISABEL- únete a nosotros

SELEGNA- que dijiste

ISABEL- somos parte de una organización que ayuda a la gente como en estos casos no siempre usamos las armas solo en casos extremos y necesitamos tu talento para que diseñes nuestra ropa lo que es muy importante estoy segura que sabrás innovar de una manera impresionaste pero si aceptas no volverás a ver a tu familia y esta pensaras que estas muerta toso esto es para seguridad para tu familia

SELEGNA- pero si llego a aceptar no soy buena peleando no nada por el estilo

ISABEL- eso lo aprenderás con nosotros como Jhoshy pero aún le falta

SELEGNA- (¿Qué hago? En estos momentos diría que no pero después de lo que paso que no fui capaz de proteger a mi hermano) si acepto podre proteger

ISABEL- si

SELEGNA- ¿tendré que usar armas?

ISABEL- como dije solo en casos extremos como hoy solo somos tres no podemos arriesgarnos a pelear sin armas

SELEGNA- ¿Qué son ustedes?

ISABEL- detectives sencillamente, investigamos varias cosas como por ejemplo el misterio del triángulo de los bermudas

JHOSHY- no hemos investigado eso

ISABEL- dije ejemplo y después de eso ayudamos si este causa peligro

KENTIN- tienes que tomar una decisión

SELEGNA- lo are

ISABEL- (sonríe) bienvenida

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Las noticias dijeron algo totalmente diferente a lo que sucedía según Isabel tienen que ocultarse por eso tienen amigos que ocultan la verdad de ellos en cuanto a mi familia están en mi funeral si se preguntan cómo hicieron para el cuerpo no me pregunten que ni yo se

ISABEL- no te preocupes tu familia está bien

SELEGNA- te creo, ¿como sigue tu brazo?

ISABEL- mejor no te preocupes

MOMENTO ACTUAL

SELEGNA- y así me uní aquí

ELISABET- ¿y tu familia?

SELEGNA- viva todavía y feliz, ¿quién es la siguiente?

-yo

SELEGNA- bien Naiiara cuenta tu historia

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER  
**

**m3xiiii**

** .yui21**

**Aless Michaeliss**

**Black Ross**


End file.
